


selfie a day keeps the fear away

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max glanced over her shoulder to see Chloe sprawled out next to her, fast asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	selfie a day keeps the fear away

Max glanced over her shoulder to see Chloe sprawled out next to her, fast asleep. She had never been much of a morning person, which was the exact opposite of Max. Stifling a yawn, Max shifted from a lying down position to a sitting one.

This made it easier to grab her camera and take a picture.

“Max, what the fuck was that flash?”

Max winced. “Sorry Chloe, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t wake me, Maximus. I was already half awake when you started moving around.” Chloe muttered, pulling Max back down onto the bed with her. “Take yet another one of your morning selfies?”

“It’s just in case, Chloe.”

“I know.”

It started the day after the storm nearly wiped out Arcadia Bay. Max woke up in her dorm, Chloe wide awake beside her. She immediately shot out of bed and grabbed her camera. 

Chloe kept calling her name but Max ignored her until she had taken the selfie.

“Max, what the hell?”

“Just taking one in case something happens.”

Her face instantly fell. “Dude, we’re fucking okay. Max, you saved us all.”

“In case,” Max responded weakly, still insisting on taking the picture.

There was a whole album of selfies now; total count had to be pushing 100. Max had lost to many of her friends and loved ones by now so there was no taking any chances.

It was better to be safe then sorry.

The newest selfie went into the photo album Max had stared months ago. In some of them it was just Max while in others Chloe had unwittingly been in the shot or photobombed the picture. Those pictures always put a smile onto Max’s face.

Reminded her that she wasn’t alone.

“Wake me up tomorrow so I can be in your selfie. You can never have enough selfies with me in them.”

Max laughed, the fear fading for now. “Will do, Chloe.”


End file.
